The Three Titans
by kp606
Summary: What happens when Marik gets all three God cards and the Millenium Puzzle? Find out in a story about how Yugi and friends must overcome him. The villian that is isn't always the villian that hides...(Chapter One has been redone!)
1. Default Chapter

The Three Titans  
  
Written by Kp606  
  
I do not own Yugioh!, or any of it's characters.  
  
Also thanks to the kind intercession of a reviewer, I have re-written some parts and made it a lot better. Thank you!  
  
Tea and Grandpa were running frantically to where Yugi was traced by Mokuba. Both were expecting to see him standing there, dueling someone, and winning.  
  
Or at least this is what Tea thought. However, when they reached the front of the tent they saw, to there horror, little Yugi, lying on the ground unconscious. He was scrunched up, facing away from them. Tea screamed and ran over to him. It seemed to take an eternity to reach him but she finally did, almost tripping as she knelt before him. Tea took her hand and wrapped it around his neck. She put her fingers on the side of his neck and felt for a pulse. Her heart was beating frantically, the sweat was pouring down her face.  
  
"He's alive, but he's week, Grandpa we need to get him to a hospital now!" Tea said, the stress lifting slightly from her already weak heart.  
  
Grandpa, who already had high blood pressure from all the running turned and ran, approaching a woman with long blonde hair who was on her cell phone. In the mean time Tea bent down and hugged the unconscious body of Yugi. She was praying, begging, that he would be alright.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
A man, with a dark complexion and light blonde long hair was sitting on a park bench, laughing. Around his neck was a large golden pyramid like Necklace. The sunlight that burst through the trees refracted off of it quite beautifully. He continued to laugh, quite hysterically. People passed by and looked at him with raised eyebrows, but paid no attention, he just continued to laugh. He was laughing quite unusually too. It was a deep, evil laugh that seemed to send shiver down the backs of passerby's. He was hunched over the backrest, looking up into the sky, he looked calm, happy, like something went the way he wanted it to. After about a few minutes he stopped and looked straight forward. And sniggered.  
  
"Strings!" he shouted raising a golden rod with an eye on the top. It looked ancient and almost like a weapon. "Strings! Find Seto Kaiba! Get me my Obelisk so that I may rule!" he broke out laughing hysterically again and the thing around his neck glowed, quite dangerously. A dark feeling seemed to loom over the park for that split second; something had gone wrong, terribly wrong.  
  
In the mean time, Tea and Grandpa were able to get a hospital for Yugi. The doctor said he was in critical condition. They were given a small room, with a simple tile floor, and small window, and a picture of a beach that hung on the wall, bringing a positive feeling to an unhappy situation to most of the occupants. Tea on the other hand was not about to be relieved by a picture of some water and sand. Yugi was her friend, she didn't want to see bad things happening to him, but they did, they seemed to follow his almost.  
  
'This makes no sense,' thought Tea as she looked at Yugi, almost ready to cry. 'I mean he doesn't even appear to have any physical wounds, and yet he's in critical condition. I wonder if this has something to do with...'  
  
Tea's mouth dropped, she had just noticed, Yugi's puzzle, was gone. It was missed in all of the fuss; all though, to most, it is hard to imagine why a large golden pyramid necklace can't be noticed if missing. She yelled out to Grandpa about this, who almost fell of his chair, his already jumpy self getting more jumpy.  
  
"But, but this makes no sense. How could this have happened? Oh no, he didn't did he? He, he lost a duel!"  
  
By now, this was apparent. The two talked on how it could have happened, they were even more panicked then when Yugi was first found. Neither of them knew what to do. Yugi lose a duel? Yugi lost a duel once, to a power hungry man. But Yugi lost because he had a sense of honor, one that the man may never fully possess. Other than that, failure and loss was something new to all of the, Thoughts were racing through Tea's mind. Who did this, why, how strong were they, was Yugi safe? She was just so terrified, for her little friend...  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Dang you Pikachu! It was a water type you should have one! Huh? Oh look, silly me, my phone is ringing."  
  
A man with long lavender-hued hair out down his toy and reached over to grab his phone. He was wearing a cheesy red-tux and a smile like expression. "Industrial Illusions, Maxamillion Pegasus at your service. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Hello Pegasus, guess who?"  
  
Pegasus's mouth dropped. He knew that voice. The voice that haunted his dreams, it was Bakura. The sunlight that shone in seemed to stop. The hunter green plants that normally gleamed in the sunlight seemed to disappear in Pegasus's mind. Even the polished oak desk, with cheddar cheese, a glass of merlot, and silver overly priced pens, seemed to be lost in the darkness of fear. After about a second of total numbness, Pegasus shook to, and put the phone properly back up to his mouth.  
  
"I don't know what on earth you could possibly want!" he yelled into the phone quite aggravated. "I don't have the eye anymore, you have it! Or have you forgotten with your incredibly small brain! The nerve of you, how did you get this number anyway?"  
  
"Oh Pegasus, come come now, shadow powers extend far beyond simple telephone lines. Anyway, I have no intent of taking anything from you, well nothing you could give anyway, here, let me show you instead!"  
  
The phone shook horribly and tiny beams of light shot from the phone. An ear-splitting sound erupted from the phone, yet even with all of these things happening, Pegasus seemed unaffected.  
  
"Dammit!" Bakura yelled, "you've built an immunity to it! I will have..."  
  
But Pegasus took no word after that. He sprang from his chair and pressed a small red button under his desk. He looked forward sternly at the oak French doors for a second, as thought waiting for something, in the back round he could hear the soft cursing of Bakura on the now dangling receiver. He then, rather strangely, sat back down, rather calmly. The floor gave, or at least the little bit underneath Pegasus. He fell into an elevator like contraption which brought him further down into the depths of the mansion. As he neared the floor, he didn't wait for it to stop. Pegasus hopped up and walked over to where his personal assistant, Kemo, was waiting. Kemo just simply watched as his master came closer and closer. It was an incredibly dark room, the smell of gasoline loomed in it. Although, there weren't any type of automobiles, even machines, in the compound.  
  
"Kemo we have an emergency. Shadow business, surely you understand. We must head to the chopper, Men lock and load."  
  
Simultaneously several clicks could be heard from the shadows, then eight fully armed me came out of the dark. The huge door, fit for an airplane hangar, opened and the ten men walked out, looking calm, but were more nervous than before. They headed off into the jungle like island, walking quickly and and looking straight forward, lying to themselves that everything would be okay.  
  
ooc: Well I know there wasn't much dueling, but there will be. Hope it wasn't to confusing, send a review please for ideas and compliments etc. 


	2. Bad News

The Three Titans  
  
Written by Kp606  
  
Part Two: Bad News  
(Part One's title was "The loss that should have never been")  
  
'Boring' thought Duke Devlin, a teenage boy with scraggly black hair, large blue eyes, and dice for earrings. "Boring, boring, nope, yea right I won't, sheesh what they let on TV, I don't think so, no I already have one of those, and.hello.'  
  
Something caught his attention. He flipped back a channel; the channel was a news broadcast, with the headline "Breaking News!"  
  
The TV anchor was talking, but the volume at zero. Duke turned it up, sitting at the edge of his chair, he listened closely.  
  
".I'm here, in the Duelist Kingdom. The island which recently hosted the huge dueling tournament, won by Yugi Motou, and the corporate headquarters and home to Maxamillion Pegasus, famous creator of Duel Monster. Information has just been brought to me that Pegasus has fled his home under unknown conditions, and began to flee to his chopper. However, authorities, along with one eye witness, reported that Mr. Pegasus was assaulted, en route, has been kidnapped. One of Mr. Pegasus's guards is dead, the other, the single eye witness, is in critical condition. We will bring news."  
  
Duke pressed power on the remote control and shut the television off. 'Wow,' he thought, 'Pegasus kidnapped? I hope he's alright, I mean, he got me to where I am right now! I would call but the phone lines are probably swamped.'  
  
Duke would've thought more, but there was a noise. The water shook in his glass on the coffee table. He swiftly got up off of the blue couch. Only one other person was in that mansion, his butler, Gambit, but he was napping upstairs. Duke looked around nervously, his heart picked up speed, his mind thinking of possibilities and escape routes. He couldn't see anything. Nothing, no one. There it was again! Duke finally realized where it was coming. But he was too late, there was a crash behind him, the window broke, and everything went dark.  
  
Back with Yugi and friends.  
  
Yugi was floating inside his head. Darkness, nothing but darkness. Yugi couldn't bare it, it was the shadow realm, and they had won, or had they? Yami was there too, but grayed out and struggling, just to stand up.  
  
"Yami, I failed you," said Yugi sulking, putting his head down and wanting to cry. But Yami stood up, struggling very much to do so, and with all of his strength, he put his arm around Yugi.  
  
"There is still hope Yu-gi. You couldn't win. Marik possessed Arcana, you couldn't win, and you weren't prepared. And I wouldn't have expected you to be. But there is still hope, you must find some-(he gasped and stumbled, Yugi helped him back up)-one that can help-you. YUGI DO IT NOW!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yugi screamed as he flew up off of the bed. The machinery around him went flying; everything was thrown across the end of the room. Tea jumped and screamed, right out of her high heels. Grandpa fell out of his chair, for real this time, and a nearby nurse poked her head in to see what was going on.  
  
"What the hell? Kid, weren't you in a comma a few seconds ago?" she said her clipboard almost falling from her hands.  
  
"Lady what an inappropriate time!" yelled Grandpa getting up looking furious, shaking a fist. "My insurance is paying for this, and I want no time wasted, get a doctor to check my grandson out or I will have you reported!"  
  
The nurse pouted and walked away, revealing many more eyes looking in.  
  
"Yugi what's the matter-" but Yugi couldn't contain himself, he cut Tea off and leapt off his bed, but the doctor, who had just walked in, sort of caught him, and walked into him at the same time.  
  
"There's no doubt he's delirious," said the doctor, now holding Yugi, preventing him from escaping.  
  
"NO! I NEED TO WARN KAIBA! I NEED TO WARM SETO KAIB-"  
  
Yugi was muffled by the doctor and two nurses. Tea just stood there, thumb on her lip, she watched as her little friend struggled to get away. Deep inside, she felt like he was being serious.  
  
Elsewhere. (For sake of this fic, Serenity's eyesight recovered faster than in the anime.)  
  
"Oh Tristan, I'm scared, do-do you think that my vision will return?"  
  
A man, with an unusually shaped haircut, leather jacket, and khaki's on was prodding the woman forth gently, mainly because she could not see. He smiled and continued to guide her.  
  
"Of course it will, don't even think it won't! Serenity, you'll be fine, I can guarantee you that," said Tristan, closing his eyes and smiling. "Look out, door."  
  
The two pushed there way out of the hospital. The day was a little crisp, when you breathed it, it stung. But for the most part, everything was beautiful. Serenity broke out into a wide smile. She loved the outside; she loved her brother Joey more. She wanted to take her bandages off and see him dueling, if she could see. It was a risky operation, but it was the only choice.  
  
Tristan and Serenity continued to walk, making small talk as they went. Basically, Tristan was looking for Joey under Serenity's wishes, but he had other plans.  
  
"Hey.um.you wanna go get something to like, eat?" said Tristan nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Serenity just smiled.  
  
"No thanks I'm not hungry," she said, apparently she didn't get it. Tristan sighed, his plan backfired on him.  
  
Seconds after the incident, a car came speeding up to the two, stopping right next to the curb. It was Mai, in a blue convertible. She smiled at the two, reached over and opened the door.  
  
"Hey you too, get it, there something I need to show you two," said Mai, the smile breaking. She was sad about something.  
  
"What?" responded Tristan, being a little more snobby than he hoped to.  
  
But Mai took one look at Serenity and mouthed "Yugi" at him, and then "in trouble" again. Tristan knew Serenity would be sad, so he just walked her into the front seat.  
  
"Serenity, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Mai, were gonna go somewhere now okay?" said Tristan jumping onto the back seat himself.  
  
"My brother told me a little about you my. Nice to meet you!" said Serenity, looking in the direction of Mai, but not fully looking at her. Mai smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you too honey," she said. Mai reached for the ignition, and turned the key. The motor came to life, and in a blaze of wind, they were off. Serenity was enjoying the wind blowing through her hair so much she was oblivious to everything around her. Tristan sneaked next to Mai's head and began to whisper.  
  
"What's going on?" said Tristan curiously.  
  
"It's bad," said my, real bad. Yugi just came out of a coma, and now the doctor's say he's out of his mind. Joey just got there, and he asked me to bring you too to visit. He said I could come also. But it gets worse."  
  
"Yeah," said Tristan, now getting closer to Mai's side, his heart racing, what could possibly be going on.  
  
"It seemed like all hell has broken lose," said Mai, frowning. "Within the past four hours, Duke Devlin, you know him don't you? And Pegasus has been kidnapped as well. There have been strange sightings all over the world. People are reporting that they look like duel monsters! But that's only the beginning, Kaiba corp. HQ has gone into a complete meltdown, animals have been doing all sorts of strange things, fish migrating to Alaska, birds flying into houses, some are even dropping dead! It's being reported in dribs and drabs. I think the government wants it out of the ears of the people. Personally, after what you guys have shown me, I'm really spooked."  
  
Tristan just sat there. One idea after another, all of this made no sense. He was a little scared, Yugi has had a few enemies up till know, but do they have anything to do with any of this?  
  
A/N: Part Two, Ta da! Send a review with the like, compliments, ideas, etc. Also, if anyone knows a good site where they have an archive of all the Yu- Gi-Oh! Cards, can you tell me? I want to get a good idea of some before I start writing duel scenes, thanks ^_^ 


	3. The Reunion

The Three Titans  
  
A/N: Hoping this will meet the demands of a certain reviewer! Please R&R! Note: The first time this was put up, something happened and a large part was cut out. Please read again if it didn't make sense the first time!  
  
Tristan still found it hard to believe what had happened, but he didn't have much time to think about it. In what seemed like no time at all, he found himself walking through the electric doors, with people bustling to and fro. The center lobby was nice for an overall gloomy place. A violet carpet lined it from the doorway all the way to the elevator. A faint scent of sterilization could be smelt, along with what was a mix of perfumes, and potato products. The tall glass windows were filled with light that bore down on a desk with all sorts of people exchanging information, and money. The environment was neutral, some looked calm, others looked on the verge of crying, even concealing there faces. Mai was guiding Serenity, who was nervously looking around (even thought she couldn't see a thing); she was able to hear almost everything that was going on.  
  
"Tristan, where are we," she said curiously, holding even more tightly Mai's left hand.  
  
"The-the hospital. Serenity.Yugi's been hurt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want to make you scared," said Tristan, turning red.  
  
"You could have told me, it wouldn't have bothered me. Learn to trust me a little more okay Tristan?" said Serenity, sounding now a little aggravated. She moved up to the side of Mai, so that she may be concealed by her. Mai looked over to Tristan and looked back ahead. Tristan knew her was not in favor right now.  
  
Tristan headed over to the elevators. As he reached for the button, he remembered that he didn't know where to go. Mai, who ignored his foolish antics, eventually had to ask where to go. They directed them up to the 4th floor, room 206.  
  
They hopped on the elevator and Mai pressed the button for the forth floor. As the iron doors closed, Tristan leaned back on the cold steel walls and sighed. He cracked his neck and opened his eyes again; Mai was looking at her deck.  
  
"What the heck? A little bad time for a duel hey Mai?" he said sarcastically. Mai gulped, she didn't realize he was staring at her.  
  
"Actually," she said with a high voice, "I'm checking for something. Tristan, you don't have to be so nosy, I am worried about Yugi, and this is just my way of coping."  
  
Mai stomped on the floor, and threw her deck back into its holder on her skirt. She pouted and fell back onto the elevator closing her eyes.  
  
'Today,' thought Tristan, 'just isn't my day.'  
  
Ping! The door opened and in walked at least seven people; Mai, Tristan, and Serenity walked out.  
  
The hallway was long, and full of medical equipment. The smell of sterilization, this time, burst full forth, making there eyes water for a second. It was quiet, except for the music playing over the intercom; everything was screaming death and misery. Serenity and Mai were walking slowly, careful to not walk into anything. Tristan got a little annoyed and grunted.  
  
'If she can see, them I'm walking slow for nothing,' Tristan thought as he too slowed his pace so that Mai and Serenity were not left behind.  
  
They passed a glass wipe-off board which had the name "Motou" in red, and listed next to it was room 206. The nurse saw Tristan looking at the name, and she grunted.  
  
"He's quite a trouble maker, it took the doctor and three trained nurses to get him down. Think he's delirious," she spat with an attitude. Her long, unkempt hair, gave off the impression she had a reason to be miserable.  
  
"Thank you," Tristan spat just as nastily, this was his friend after all.  
  
They took a left, after seeing the sign 204-211, this way (an arrow pointing left).  
  
The floor squeaked here, it must have been recently cleaned. The door with the number's 206 on it had a note on it. Mai and Serenity slowed, Mai looked over to the door.  
  
"ENTER WITH CAUTION! PATIENT MAY MAKE ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE"  
  
"You know him better, so you first."  
  
'This is getting out of hand,' thought Tristan as he reached for the handle. However before it could be turned, it turned itself!  
  
BOOM! Out came Yugi, or rather Yami Yugi, running at full speed with a duel disk, and Grandpa, Tea, and Joey, running right behind him.  
  
"That looked like one nasty fall," said the cold curt voice of a boy in the dark. The blinds were closed and the air was a little putrid. Into the light, came Bakura, Yami Bakura. His long white hair in spikes pointed down, the white t-shirt had the 'bump' of a ring, none other than the Millennium Ring. His denim blue jeans were slashed at the left knee, bleeding just a small amount.  
  
"What did you do?" said Tristan yelling getting up and attempting to choke him. Bakura held up a hand and stopped him, in mid leap and threw him to the opposite wall. Bakura walked over to Mai and Serenity and helped them up. Tristan was so surprised, he fell on to the ground and felt less pain than he would have.  
  
"Thanks," said Serenity, smiling again.  
  
"No problem," grunted Bakura walking over to the heap that was Tristan.  
  
"I helped your friends back in there, so don't give me any trouble. Got it?" and with that, Bakura stormed off, into the opposite end of the hallway.  
  
'This is getting weirder by the second.' Thought Tristan as nurses upon nurses came rushing in to survey the commotion.  
  
"And that is why I must find Kaiba! If I don't, Marik will have won," said Yugi, struggling for breath. He had been belted down onto the bed and looked miserable.  
  
"But I thought Marik had the Millennium Puzzle!" said Grandpa looking at Yugi perplexed.  
  
"I guess," he said looking down at the blanket, "I made an inseparable bond with him. But even he had trouble communicating."  
  
"No, it's actually because Marik made a grave mistake," interrupted a sneer voice from the window. Only when the voice penetrated the room, did the cold draft of the open window hit everyone. Standing there was Yami Bakura, with the ring in the open, and his eyes glowing a deep red.  
  
"What do you want?" yelled the voice of a teenage boy, with greasy, long blonde hair. He got up and shook a fist, his sneakers making a noise as he did so.  
  
"Quiet you dolt, I don't wanna hear it from you," he said, giving the boy a look of utter loathing. Bakura surveyed the room, and eventually came back to where Yugi was.  
  
Bakura gave a cold laugh under his breath. Joey swore at him, but Bakura took no notice. He just continued to look at Yugi.  
  
"Well, well now. A Motou, minus a Millennium Puzzle; nasty combo." He said laughing yet again. His hand slowly moved to where Yugi's heart was. Everyone in the room jumped, the boy looked as though he was about to pounce. Grandpa leapt on him and whispered in his ear 'let's see what he does.  
  
"Yes, your connection is very strong. It is possible, to do what I came here for," said Bakura, removing his hand, and calling out his ring.  
  
"Um," gulped Yugi, "what exactly are you gonna, um, do?" Yugi was shuffling nervously in his bed. His face looked a little redder than before; he had no idea what he was going into.  
  
"I am going to reconnect you to Yugioh, or wait, you call him Yami Yugi," said Bakura as he pulled the ring over his hair, causing most of it to fall in front of his face. He quickly pushed it aside, a laugh in the room was stifled, yet he paid no attention. Bakura lifted the ring over Yugi's chest.  
  
"Tea, Grandpa, (Bakura sneered) Joey, would you please shut the blinds and the lights. We need to get as close to complete darkness as we possible can."  
  
The three complied, Tea and Grandpa more gratefully than Joey. The whole time, Joey was staring at Bakura, like he was going to murder Yugi at any second and needed to be watched. Regardless, the room became very dark, except for small amount of pinkish light, coming from the sunset outside.  
  
Bakura next put the ring on Yugi's chest. It glowed orange, and floated several inches off of his body. Bakura began to chant under his breath. Joey however interrupted.  
  
"How the heck are you gonna do this exactly," he snapped, Bakura's concentration wavered and the ring fell.  
  
"It is not important! I simply manipulated a piece during the fire incident, now do you mind?"  
  
Joey shut up, unwillingly, making a face as well. Bakura resumed the chant, the ring floating once again quickly. It spun very fast, creating waves of orange energy. Something could be felt leaving the room. Yugi yelled at this point, his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Bright burst of light were erupting from Yugi's chest, filling the room with a beautiful aurora that made everything lit.  
  
An unusual aura entered the room, silencing everything. In a rush of color and panic, Yugi's chest sucked something into to it.  
  
The blinds were blown up into the air for a split second shedding some light in the room. Lying in the bed was Yami Yugi. 


	4. Misgivings

The Three Titans  
  
Written By Kp606  
  
Part 4: Misgivings  
  
A/N: This is your last chance! I NEED the info. about a good website that gives pictures and descriptions of Yugioh! Cards! Please, chapter 5 will be delayed if I don't get this info. Thanks and hurry!  
  
Domino City, a bustling city with many people sites, sounds, and well, people, again. A tall man with neat brown hair, a silver trench coat, and leather pants walked quickly along the cement path. He walked the streets with a menacing look, strolling quickly and confidently. On his wrist was a peculiar device, one that he made, the duel disk. Along side him, was a little boy; with messy long black hair. Wearing a simple red shirt, and well-used blue jeans, was struggling to heave a metal brief case and keep the pace with the older man.  
  
"You know Mokuba," said the man, looking around, "to this day I still wonder how most of these duelists got into my tournament to begin with."  
  
"Hey Seto," yelled the boy. "I was the one who programmed most of the duelists into our mainframe! Don't get mad at me! I made no mistakes!"  
  
The man named Seto laughed under his breath and looked back ahead, "Whatever you say little brother."  
  
The two continued to walk, some duelists recognizing them, and even smiling. Others were oblivious and walked by. Out of the corner of his eye, Mokuba saw something. Swinging around, he saw nothing in the general direction of the sighting. Mokuba grumbled a small bit. Turning back around Mokuba sighed and looked back at his brother. He stared at him for a second or two, and then opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Seto, where are we going?"  
  
"Well," said Seto folding his arms, "I guess you can say I am looking for Yugi Motou. But if I see a worthy duelist, then I don't see why a duel wouldn't be proper. Then again, a worthy duelist by my standards is only Yugi Motou."  
  
Mokuba smiled a boyish round smiled. He admired his brother so much. Few things, even the way he treated others, seemed to get into Mokuba's stereotypical mind. To him, his brother was a good person, through and through.  
  
Whoosh!  
  
Out of nowhere something brushed up against Seto's coat. He stopped, his eyes widened, the wind hitting him cold in the back. Something un-human was carrying Mokuba away, at a lightning fast pace. Seto broke into a run, his long legs moving back and forth like machines. He would get back his brother, he had been in worse situations that this.  
  
"Mokuba! Unhand him, you bastard!"  
  
The creature, which was moving on all fours, and was covered entirely in blue still ran, or crawled more like. He was dodging people, leaping over them, and only knocked one over completely.  
  
Slowly and slowly, the swearing and yelling of Seto Kaiba did not reach Mokuba fully. Slowly and slowly, he grew tired and slowed. Until finally Kaiba collapsed on the ground, sobbing in h is hand. Some stared; others said it would be alright, some were on their cell phones, calling the emergency number.  
  
Kaiba was oblivious; he had to find his brother. He had too. There was a beeping noise. Kaiba looked to his coat collar. The KC letters were beeping, and flashing red. Someone from HQ was trying to contact him.  
  
Seto squeezed both sides of the letters and said "I have a dilemma here."  
  
"But Seto!" said a panicky voice, clearly the sound of a man. "Mokuba has been kidnapped! We have a ransom letter! And we know where they have taken him!"  
  
Once again, Seto's eyes widened, his heart lifted. Mokuba could still be rescued. Gaining back all strength, he stood up, gaining much length as he did so. The voice in his collar spoke as Kaiba began to sprint forward with all his might. He didn't slow, ever as he madly tore through crowds. He knew his brother could be rescued now, his heart lifted, as he discovered some hope.  
  
In another place.  
  
Nothing but total black, this is how it could have been described.  
  
Two people stood in the center of this black abyss, talking.  
  
"This is not safe; talking in a dimension when an item has ill fully fallen into evil's hands. It destroys simple properties, making places like this unsafe. I do no wish to be here long; please tell me what you have to tell me," said the voice of a man, with a tan complexion, a white turban, and a large "key" around his neck.  
  
"I know it isn't safe Shadi. But we must meet here. Many things have happened, things that may jeopardize the existence of humanity as we know it." Replied a woman with long black hair. Her eyes had a haunting feeling to the, she looked young, even though her voice sounded adult-like, and somewhat depressing.  
  
"My brother has stolen the Millennium Puzzle, if he can capture Obelisk the Tormentor, are lives may be in grave danger."  
  
"Ishizu, I wish I can say something calming, but these events are troubling me as well. Is this what you wish to talk to me about?" asked Shadi in a comforting manner.  
  
"No. I wish to talk to you about the Millennium Item holders. I think it is imperative we find them and bring them to safety. My brother Marik may try to go after them next."  
  
"Marik has had his chance Ishizu. I am confident he will not bother. It is just Kaiba and Obelisk that I fear. I was thinking maybe we should bring him to safety?"  
  
Ishizu put her finger to her mouth and closed her eyes. It appeared that she was concentrating.  
  
"Mmh? A Vision?! What is it?"  
  
"I have seen," Ishizu said, slightly trembling, "Pegasus, he-he is being interrogated. I do not know why. I saw him, in a chair, with a light over his head. And it ended. But it was not Pegasus himself that troubled me. A card was being held in front of him, someone was waving it in his face. And the card, if I am not mistaken, was Obelisk."  
  
Shadi gasped. His eyes grew in fear and he merely looked at Ishizu, unable to find any words.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry Shadi, everyone, this was my doing. I should have never given him that card."  
  
Shadi paused, and did not speak for a small while. He then looked at Ishizu with his cold eyes once again and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"What you said, about the Millennium Item Holders being in Danger, it may not be that far from the truth."  
  
A/N: Please refer to the AN on top. If you know of one, please pass it on! Once again, R&R! 


End file.
